One Day For A Giant, One Night For A Ghoul/Transcript
This is a transcript for One Day For A Giant, One Night For A Ghoul. ----''starts in a flashback, where the pizzeria called [[Bendy Beaver's Pizza Castle|"Bendy Beaver's"].]'' Bendy, Flare, Windy, Ray: Welcome to our funplace, We love seeing brand new faces, The fun will never end, ''' '''Let's start up the music, friend. kids are enjoying the fun until the unnamed man used a small dynamite as a candle on the cake. Unnamed man: Hey kids! Do you know what day is it today? Kids: Birthday? Unnamed man: Yep! And here's the birthday girl! points to a girl named [[Gwen Windquack], who is sitting next to young Gyro Gearloose.] Gwen: Wow! So amazing! two kids snickering as she looks down Unnamed man: Now, let's sing Happy Birthday to her! as he lights up the dynamite. Today is your birthday, little child, We love it when you smiled. they sing, the dynamite explodes, killing him. The kids (sans Gyro) screams as they see him dead. Gwen was traumatized. Then, the worker calls 911. Paramedic: He's dead. the incident, Gwen was still traumatized about the death of unnamed man. She cried. In the present, Gwen was now a ghost and adult. At the money bin, Gyro was looking at the picture of Gwen and him. Gyro: Sighs. '' Goodbye, Gwen. Since today is the day of your birthday and you're dead, you're still alive in my- ''opens the door, with a potion. Gyro: Oh hello there. the picture. What is it? Fenton: Guess what? I made a growth potion. Gyro: I see. Fenton: It can grow anything like leaves, fruits, vegetables, and anyone! the growth potion on Gyro. Gyro: Angry Hey! Fenton: Whoops, sorry. I'll get a towel for you. the room to get a towel for Gyro. Gyro: Groans Whatever... Gyro starts to leave, he begins to grow. Gyro: What the?! Fenton: Here's the towel... sir? suddenly, Gyro continues growing as Fenton runs away from him. Scrooge suddenly heard the shaking. Scrooge: Huh? What's that sound? Gyro breaks through the money bin. Gyro: What the heck! notices Gyro as the workers are running for their lives. Worker #1: AAAHHHH!! Worker #2: Wait a minute. Is that Gyro? Roxanne: Seems like there is a problem with that. News Reporter: Looks like there is a giant chicken. Gyro: I'm so huge! Stomps. screams and running. Gyro: Come back here! Huey and Louie are at a now-abandoned pizzeria. Huey: Here we are. Louie: Wow. I think someone made this. But it's closed due to the incident in 1999 because of the death of unnamed man. Huey: That's true, Louie. Louie: Hmmmm.... I wonder if we can see Gwen. But I don't see her. Huey: Who's Gwen? Louie: Gyro's friend from a long time ago. Huey: But how did you know? Louie: Well, I once heard that they used to be friends when they were kids, but then they no longer see each other because she committed suicide by hanging herself when she was 14. Her parents are also dead except for her aunt and cousin. I got that from a paper. Huey: Well, let's go inside. Louie: Okay. head inside the pizzeria. Louie: Wow, so messy and creepy. Huey: And a little bit dark. Louie: Yep it is. at the money bin, Scrooge was shocked. Scrooge: Oh no! The money bin have been destroyed! How did this happened?! looks up at the roof. Scrooge: Oh my gosh! Launchpad! Launchpad: Yes? Scrooge: Gyro is now gone and the roof is now destroyed. Launchpad: I wonder where could he be? Scrooge: Hmmmm... Duckburg, Gyro walks through the city as everyone running away from him. Citizen #3: Run! It's a giant chicken! the citizens starts screaming. Gyro: Oh, really? his foot and stomps citizens are dodging his foot. Fenton: out of the building. Holds a box of glasses. Huh? Why's everyone run- box. OH MY GOSH!!! Gyro, what are you doing?! then looks down at Fenton. Gyro: Huh? Fenton! Fenton. Fenton: Nervously. Please, put me down!! D-don't do it to me! Gyro: Angry. Now what have you done to me! I'm going to smash you! grabs a hammer and hitting his hand. Gyro: OW! falls into the mattress on the road. He then runs away. Gyro: Angry Fenton, come back! a news station. Roxanne: News flash, there's a giant chicken in Duckburg. I recommend you to remain calm and don't go outside at all cost. If both failed, Giant Gyro. PANIC AND RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! [[Bendy Beaver's Pizza Castle|Bendy Beaver's], Huey and Louie sees the animatronics.] Louie: Whoa! Huey: My gosh. Louie: It's moving. Bendy, Flare, Ray, Windy: A jerk is gonna pay, We've been stuck here to decay, You'll become our new friend, Let's start up the band again. Huey: It's the animatronics! Bendy: That's right! Ever since we are been shut down, Our lives are been ruined by the unnamed man. He started putting the dynamite on the cake and causes it to kill him. Huey: Well, To be fair you kinda deserve it. Sorry. Bendy: That's It.. When I get you kids, I will turn your corpses into spaghetti sauce! Louie: Shouts Run! and Louie ran from the animatronics. Flare: You can hide, But you can't run! Huey: Up There! Is there a grappling hook? Louie: There! Pablo: Distance. Huh? Who's there?! and Louie gasps and gets into the vents as Pablo comes. Pablo: Polly wants a Appears. BITE! that Huey and Louie aren't there. '' Huh? Dang it! ''of the animatronics bangs the vent door, causes the kids to scream. Louie: What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?!?!? Dewey: I don't know, I'm not the genius around here. Huey: Hmm.. Wait aren't they robots? Louie: Uh, Yeah. Huey: Then, They might have a weakness! Remember when we watched robot movies and how they died? So that means we have to setup a trap to them. Does anyone have water or water buckets? Louie: I do have this glass of water. Only for when I'm tire- Huey: Get me that! I am going to invent something.. Which is called his invention. The Emergency Water yeah.. I don't have any names for it. Louie: Let's do it then! they add the water, the animatronics comes to them. Meanwhile, Gyro is looking for Fenton. Citizen #1: Time to- steps on his car, causing it to break. MY CAR! Gyro: When I find him, I'll smash him into a pancake duck! then grabs the car and found Fenton. Fenton: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! away chases after Fenton as the car breaks. Fenton: in a building. At least, I'm safe. stay quite, but Gyro looks thru the window. Fenton: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! away. But the door is lock. decides to lift the roof. At Bendy Beaver's, Huey and Louie were hiding. Huey: Ready? Louie: Ready! Huey: Let's do this! jump into an action. Bendy: Get them! they was about to attack when a roof was collapsed. All: Ah! crushed Huey: Did we survived? Louie: Uh.... Huey: What? Louie: I think I saw a ghost. notices the ghost who is Gwen Windquack. Huey: AH! I mean... Who are you? Gwen: I'm Gwen Windquack, Gyro's childhood friend. Louie: Gasps ''He knows you? Gwen: Yes. Louie: Oh. Gwen: I was little girl, I had been traumatized by a death of a man. He had a dynamite for a candle. He died when the dynamite explodes in front of him. Years later, I committed suicide by hanging myself when I was 14 years old... because the bullies was making fun of me and I can't stand the horrible memory. My parents also committed suicide by hanging themselves 3 years after I died... This is where my aunt and cousin last saw me. Huey: Woah. Gwen: I've been depressed throughout my entire life, It felt like the best day ever, but it wasn't. Sometimes, this world doesn't even give me the best days of my life despite the cause of the depressing effect. ''starts crying as Huey and Louie comforts her, but then, Bendy (who now lost part of his fur) got up. Bendy: Here's Bendy! both saw him and screamed. Bendy chases after them. At Duckburg, Gyro starts to lift up the roof as Fenton begins to panic. Fenton: Gulps ''Please, stay away from me! ''then grabs him and the police cars arrive. Police: megaphone ''Excuse me, sir. Can you put him down or else? Gyro: Or else what? Police: ''megaphone ''We'll zap you with a taser! Gyro: Oh yeah? ''his foot and stomps Police: Watch out! RUN! stomps the police cars and runs. Scrooge and Lil' Bulb saw him running. Scrooge: Oh no! We got to do something! We can't let Gyro destroy the city! Bulb got an idea. Meanwhile, at McDuck manor, Huey, Louie, and Gwen hides inside where Dewey and Webby are watching the news. Gwen: Uh... Hi? Webby: Hey Huey, Louie... a ghost? Huey: Webby, Dewey, this is Gwen Windquack. Gwen: Hi... nice to meet you. Webby: Nice to meet you too. Huey: Why are you watching the news? Dewey: Because it shows a giant chicken destroying the city. Gwen: Wait what? What do you mean? Huey: Your friend, Gyro. walks up to the TV and sees her friend. News Reporter: TV ''This is just in, a giant chicken is rampaging through Duckburg! Gwen: Oh man. News Reporter: ''TV ''Lock the window and lock the door, because we'll be in chaos! Gwen: ''Gasps ''Oh no! Huey: We have to go to Duckburg! Dewey: Yeah! ''Duckburg, Dewey saw Gyro, going on a rampage. Dewey: Uncle Scrooge! Scrooge: Dewey! I have an antidote! Dewey: Good! Now we- [Gyro Category:DuckTales Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Giant Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Unfinished Category:Work In Progress